Glory (Short Story)
I hated the Tau. I always hated the damn Tau. Bunch of pansies that stay at range and don’t even try to stab you when you’re close enough. We were on some desert planet looking for a garrison of Tau that had taken control of part of the planet. Apparently, there was a high ranking Tau there or something like that, I didn't really care. All I cared about was getting to kill them. We spotted the compound a while away. We had Tririas as recon, the Stormbreaker is a competent enough sniper to draw their attention while I go to crush the damned leader. I don't remember the name of the Shas’O, I never remember the name, there's no point in remembering the names. The Space Wolf Grimnar was with me, he’s a good enough fighter yet his fighting style lacks grace like the rest of them damn Fenrisian savages. Upon Caerule we are more elegant, swift and pure. The other kill team had begun their assault on the main gate, as I heard the firing I could feel the engines of my Jump Pack powering up, the soft warmth of the upcoming slaughter. It wasn't a fight, if the damned Xeno's could actually fight with their hands then it would have been a fight. But not the way it was. As I soared through the air I could see the target, wearing some damned xeno-tech suit of armour, after seeing that I knew this would be fun. As I landed I could hear the crunch of Xeno bones cracking under my feet, purple blood staining my black boots. I couldn't count how many more I went through, I could only feel my spear slicing through them one by one, the blade sizzling as it entered through their chest and exited through their back only to stab another Xeno behind them. As a purple splatter touched my left lens, I glanced over to Grimnar who was cutting through them with his dual power axes, fighting with nothing other than pure instinct. The rest of the fight was a blur until we found the Shas’O. Upon engaging the damned coward, he blew a hole straight through Grimnars chest. He wasn't fast enough. I looked as he blew an Ultramarine in half with a hail of blue energy. He wasn't paying attention. I charged with my Ferrum Lucet, with the blood of our unknown father pumping through my hearts, I stabbed at his neck and then his chest, his leg and shoulder. I couldn't feel it as a blue bolt ripped through my mechanical left arm. The arm that I lost, the arm that was there yet not there, but not before landing another strike on his knee. As he fell he tried to speak but that was before I blew his head into a fine purple pulp with the dull bang metallic bang of my Bolt Pistol. Disappointing. I thought it would be a tougher fight. The rest of the Tau were already dead and a Thunderhawk was waiting for us, I would need repairs to my arm but that would be done quickly once we returned to Surgegate. I hoped that one day I’d be able to return. One day once I killed enough of these different blooded abominations I would be able to taste the salt of the Abyssi Magnae once again, that I would see the aqua of my armour yet again. However that would not be today, and it would not be for a long time. But for now, I'll do what I do best, fight. Fight and win. And no matter what those idiots in the Salamanders think, being morally right will get you killed. Morality is a weakness. Tririas said that over 100 human prisoners died in the assault. I call them acceptable casualties. Because in the end, it isn't kindness or mercy that wins wars. It's blood. Blood and fear. I will take the glory that is rightfully mine until redemption is mine for all the glory in the world is not as sweet as knowing I will return to the Leviathans. Category:Argent Leviathans Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Stories